


Chain

by rinstop



Series: Prompt fills [17]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Multi, Top!Rin, bottom!sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinstop/pseuds/rinstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rin likes to watch as much as he likes to participate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chain

Sousuke getting fucked is always a beautiful picture, but Rin rarely has a chance to watch it from such a perfect angle, standing behind Kisumi as bends Sousuke over a desk and enters him in one smooth motion. Braced against the table with flat hands, Sousuke bucks his hips back onto him and Rin is gifted with the sight of his hole widening to accommodate Kisumi’s girth until he’s completely impaled. They start a steady pace, balls swinging gently, and Rin almost thinks it’s a shame to have to interrupt. Almost. But not quite.

He wants to be part of it more than he wants to watch and so he positions himself behind Kisumi and runs lubed fingers down his crack to massage at the little pucker and Kisumi’s pace stutters, just a little, when Rin pushes in. He drops his head back, asking for a kiss that Rin indulges as he scissors his fingers, two then three until he is ready, thrusting out of Sousuke and back onto his fingers.

“Don’t stop fucking him,” he tells Kisumi as he takes position behind him, hands curling over his hips as he lines himself up. “You don’t need to change pace because of me.”

And Kisumi doesn’t. Rin presses close behind him, following his movements in counter flow, so that when Kisumi pulls out, Rin pushes the tip of his cock in, just the tip at first and then a little more each time. Kisumi groans low in the back of his throat at such slow progress, but Rin feels like being a tease right now, and the whine he hears at the emptiness when he pulls out completely as Kisumi buries himself to the hilt in Sousuke’s passage only eggs him on. He can tell by the way Kisumi’s eyes lose focus and his thrusts become less controlled and more erratic that he is getting confused by Rin’s unpredictable pace and it is Sousuke who bears the consequence, crying out when Kisumi starts grinding, bottomed out deep and staying that way.

“Ki - ah! Rin!”

Rin takes pity then and decides to be merciful by sinking fully into Kisumi in one thrust in a way that has him arching back against Rin with a choked off scream. Sousuke drops to one elbow as his arm gives out and all three of them are pressed close, hips flush as Rin gives Kisumi a moment - just one moment - before he starts fucking for real. He’s watched and teased for long enough that he was aching before he joined them and he wants to come being squeezed by a tight ass.

If the previous pace had confused him, Kisumi gets lost in the one Rin sets then, forgetting himself completely in the grasping heat of Sousuke’s body squeezing his cock in front and Rin filling him from behind, his thrusts deep and hard. His hips try weakly to coordinate with Rin’s movements and just about manage as he drapes himself over Sousuke’s broad back for support, muffling his moans in his neck. Beneath them both, Sousuke’s arms give out entirely and he drops so that his chest is pressed against the wood of the desk, changing their angles completely in a way that means this sweet spot is being targeted perfectly - his body is rocked as their thrusts carry the momentum of two bodies and he’s never been fucked this hard before.

It’s no surprise then when they come close after each other, Rin filling Kisumi as Kisumi fills Sousuke with his release, collapsing over each other. When Sousuke grunts under their weight, Rin pulls out and off so they can move to the bed where it is more comfortable. Still draped bonelessly over Sousuke, hands idly rubbing his sides, Kisumi sniggers.

“I think you’ve mastered a new stroke, Rin.”


End file.
